Kate's surprise
by Ashersss
Summary: The team turn up to work only to find that Kate has a surprise that none of them expected
1. Chapter 1

The rain pelted down on to the brown umbrella as she ran into the tall building

The rain pelted down on to the brown umbrella as she ran into the tall building. She shook of the rain off the flimsy fabric and brushed down her red hooded sweatshirt. She glanced across the lobby and saw the receptionist.

"Hello I'm here to see Caitlin Todd." She said as she approached the receptionist.

"Have you got an appointment?" the receptionist snapped back

"Erm no but it's really important" she said again

The receptionist stared blankly at her to show that she didn't care. The teenager turned on her heel and walked straight into a tall man holding a cup of coffee. He looked down onto her and smiled

"Are you okay?" he asked her politely

"No. No I'm not okay I have to see someone but the receptionist wont let me up because I don't have an appointment" the teenager huffed. This made the man laugh and a smile spread across his face

"Who is it you need to see so desperately?"

"My m….Caitlin Todd "the young girl smiled looking down realising her mistake.

"Ahhh wait here" the man walked over to the stroppy receptionist . After about five minutes he came back with a piece of card in his hand

"What's this?" the girl said as he placed it in her hand

"A visitors pass so you can visit Kate" the girl looked at him and smiled

"Thank you! Oh I'm Ashleigh by the way"

"Gibbs, come on I know just where she will be"

With that Gibbs led Ashleigh into the life that was on the right of the lobby. When they reached the floor Gibbs showed Ashleigh the bullpen he sat her down on a chair that he had pulled out from one of the nearby desks. He pointed for her to sit and then sat opposite her

"So give me the story why do you want to Kate?" he asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well it's a long story really I don't want to bore you with the details but well…..she is kind of my ……mum." This shocked Gibbs. The girl looked about 16 years old that would make Kate only a teenager herself when she was born

"What? Kate has a child?" Ashleigh just nodded "but your what…..16?" she smiled and shook her head

"No im not 16 im actually only 14."

They sat talking about how Kate had gotten pregnant when she was in college and was a single mother all her life. Gibbs was amazed at how well they had coped together and how Kate had kept it a secret all the time they had worked together. It was coming up to her fifth year at NCIS and not a thing was mentioned .As they were halfway through their conversations the heard the lift ping to show them that someone was coming onto the floor. Out came a very excited Goth who ran towards Gibbs holding a very large plastic cup in the hand.

"Hey Gibbs how are……who's your friend Gibbs wont you introduce me!" the Goth giggled as she saw Ashleigh sitting there

"Ahhh Abs no I won't introduce you just yet but will you do something for me?" Abby nodded happily "take this DNA sample" With that he pushed a cotton bud toward Ashleigh and indicated for her to open. He took a sample and passed it to Abby." I want you to run this against all NCIS employees for me abs and don't ask questions ok?" Abby nodded and skipped away.

As she was leaving she bumped into Kate and Tony

"Hey guys" She squealed" Gibbs has a new friend" And with that she was gone.

Tony shook his head and walked into the bullpen with Kate. He turned mid-conversation with Kate only to see she had stopped. She was transfixed on something he looked round to see a teenage girl sat in front of Gibbs who was watching Kate carefully.

"What are you doing here?" Kate asked which confused Tony even more than he already was.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate stood there and stared at Ashleigh, who was now cowering behind Gibbs

Kate stood there and stared at Ashleigh, who was now cowering behind Gibbs

"Sit down Ashleigh. Kate look I found her in reception trying to get in so I brought her up and we have been chatting and I think you have got a very intelligent daughter. You should be proud of her" Gibbs finished which confused Tony even more

"What?" he said stunned

"DiNozzo"Gibbs said giving him the Gibbs stare as Abby calls it. This made Ashleigh's head shoot up. '_It couldn't be?'_ she thought

"Tony I don't have time to explain okay" Kate said looking at him pearly with her eyes

"All this time that…..and you kept that from me!" Tony stuttered slightly with his words as Abby walked into the bull pen

"Gibbs you will never guess who I got a match from!" the Goth said jumping about handing Agent Gibbs the sheet of paper. At this point Kate turned to Ashleigh

"What about school?"

"I err well I don't go school any more" Ashleigh mumbled looking at the floor

"You did what! You dropped out of school!" Kate yelled making Gibbs look up from the sheet

"Well not exactly I kind of got kicked out because I told my forensics teacher to get a hair cut the I accidentally spilt his coffee on him and now he is in the hospital with 3rd degree burns" She smiled hoping her mum wouldn't shout. Just as Kate was about to say something when Gibbs cut in

"Kate. Now Ashleigh what is your full name?" Everyone looked at Gibbs confused

"Its Ashleigh Jade Todd-"she paused at this point and looked at her mum then she continued "DiNozzo"

At this everyone in the room turned at looked from Ashleigh to Tony and then to kate.


	3. Chapter 3

"What

"What?" Tony said looking at Kate. She stood shifting her weight from foot to foot "im lost what's going on?" Tony said looking at Gibbs for some reassurance

"Well it seems Kate has kept this young girl a secret from us all." He said indicating toward Ashleigh who was now sat quietly on her own." I asked Abby to run a DNA test as I was curious and I came back showing that….well you are Ashleigh's biological father." Gibbs finished

"What? How could I be her father she is what 16?"

"14 actually" Ashleigh cut in

"Okay sorry. 14 I didn't know Kate that long ago."

"Well actually you did but you don't remember. To you I was just another girl that you slept with at a college party" Kate said looking back down at her feet

"What! You mean to say all this time you have known who my dad was but you choose to keep it from me and send me to boarding school instead!" Ashleigh said standing up so she was in front of her mother. Ashleigh was a good few inches taller than Kate so she towered over the brunette.

"Ashleigh I did what was best for you ok. I know what Tony is like I didn't want to hurt you"

"Know you hurt me by sending me away and keeping that from me. All my life I have felt I didn't fit in because I didn't have a dad, you knew that but you still kept it from me!" Ashleigh yelled nearly in tears

"I only found out Tony was your father when I started working here. I knew his name so I gave you his surname, when you were born, as a mark of respect to him and also if you wanted to trace him when you were old enough you knew where to start. I only kept this from you because I knew what he was like Ashleigh." Kate said trying to comfort her daughter. Everyone else was stood there shocked to find out that Kate had a child and that Tony was its father

"I don't care what your reasons were! You kept it from me and you knew how not knowing my dad had affected me but you still choose that over my feelings! I can't believe you would do something like that to me!" Ashleigh said as the tears trickled down her face

"Calm down Ashleigh. Kate I think that you have a lot of explaining to do with Ashleigh and Tony but it's your choice what you do, I would advise you take everyone's feelings into account." Gibbs said softly

"I don't care what she thinks anymore" Ashleigh said she turned to Tony "If its okay with you I would like to get to know you seen as you are my dad but you don't have to agree if you don't want it is a bit of a shock finding out you have a 14 year old daughter with someone you work with I know I totally understand"

"Of course I'd get to know you im just in shock that Kate would keep something like this from me because quite frankly I thought we were closer than that." He turned to Kate and shook his head "you better forget about tonight I'm taking Ashleigh out instead" with that he walked off toward the elevator with his new daughter following "I'm going for my lunch boss. Back in an hour" he called as the lift pinged open.

An hour later Tony returned with Ashleigh following behind again they were laughing with each other. The walked into the bullpen and bumped into McGee who was talking to Gibbs from his computer.

"Yo probie what can a girl do for fun around here?" Ashleigh asked sitting on a chair next to McGee. Gibbs laughed at how similar Ashleigh was to her dad. He didn't notice it before but they both shared the same laugh and weird sense of humour. He noticed this as Ashleigh tossed a paperclip and it bounced off McGee's head.

"Ash don't annoy McGeek. He has a job to do." Tony laughed as Kate walked in

"Ashleigh I want you to go home" He addressed her daughter in a tone that none of the team had heard on Kate before she seemed bored with her daughter and didn't want her around anymore. It was like Ashleigh was in the way.

"NO im spending time with my dad he said I can" Ashleigh said as she moved her chair back to Tony's desk. Kate shook her head and sat at her desk and placed her head in her hands and breathed out heavily.

At this point Abby skipped into the bullpen like her usual cheery self.

"Hey Kate and Kate's Kiddie" She bounced smiling at Ashleigh. Ashleigh smiled back

"Kate?" Tony asked over the desks. Kate shook her head again and lifted her head. She looked tired. He never noticed it before but she looks knackered, it looked as if she was spending all her time on Ashleigh and no time on herself and now things had gotten worse as Ashleigh was refusing to do as she was asked by Kate." Ashleigh would you please go back home for now I have something to discuss with your mum" Ashleigh was going to protest but Tony looked at her sternly.

"OK I'll go home" Ashleigh said as she got up from her chair." Will I see you tomorrow?" She asked Tony. Everyone looked up at this point as they knew what Tony was like with commitment. Kate put her head down again as she couldn't face her daughter being let down.

"Yeah I'll pick you up after work and we can do whatever you like" He smiled which shocked everyone. Once Ashleigh had left Kate looked up only to see Tony had moved. She sighed when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see Tony stood next to her.

"You wanna go somewhere to talk Katie?" Kate nodded and stood up. Tony paced his hand on the small of her back as they exited the bullpen. This intimate gesture didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs. He had inkling that they could be more than friends


End file.
